


I Wouldn’t Mind That

by singingwriting



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingwriting/pseuds/singingwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another little drabble thing I wrote. I’ll try to write longer things if you guys want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wouldn’t Mind That

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote once again about 10 months ago, enjoy!

The consent rain was driving Izzy mad. It seemed like she was in a world of water, the rain, the obsessive amount her boyfriend drank, and the huge puddles she carefully avoided on her way to work. She was done with the liquid, hiding herself under a mountain of sheets in the living room with her laptop and some apple juice. When her boyfriend got home he was dumbstruck, hatred of water? He shook his head at the thought and slipped under the sheets. She jumped,  
“Ben what are you doing in here?”  
“I came to find my girlfriend.” He said with a smile and continued “Darling is there a reason you are in here?”  
“I am hiding from water.” She stated firmly  
“Water?” She nodded “Why?”  
“It has been raining for what seems like a year straight, you drink as much water as what comes from the sky and on my way to work everyday I have to watch out so I don’t ruin my clothes. Water is evil.” She said crossing her arms.  
“Darling I think you’re just jealous my lips have been on the water more than they have been on you.” He said with a smirk  
“Maybe”  
“I can fix that if you like”  
“I wouldn’t mind that.”


End file.
